Disposable oral care products have long become a part of daily lives of people. Today, many people use disposable oral care products such as disposable toothpicks on a daily basis. These people may choose to use a disposable oral care product for hygienic reasons. As the cost of a disposable oral care product is normally lower compared with that of a regular oral care product, people can simply dispose of the disposable oral care product after use and employ a new disposable oral care product each day, for example. Furthermore, the disposable oral care products can provide convenience to daily lives of the people, especially for people who need to travel but do not want to carry along with their oral care products during their trips. Due to their relatively low-cost and popular nature, people can easily purchase a disposable oral care product at any convenience or grocery store. Moreover, travel accommodations such as hotels often provide disposable oral care products for their tenants in each room. This further contributes to the popularity of disposable oral care products in the market.
Given their popularity, developments have been made to improve disposable oral care products. However, these disposable oral care products are still limited in their ability to clean teeth. Although some recent oral care products may provide oral care functions other than cleaning teeth, they are less accessible to the general public. Furthermore, the oral care functions of these products are limited to certain combinations of oral care functions.